Trapped In Atlantis
by Mikkilynn
Summary: Rodney's thinks he's might have found something...trouble can't be too far behind... Team fic. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Just a quick note to say a GREAT BIG THANKS to ga unicorn for the awesome beta. If patience is a virtue, then she is very virtuous. You rock, ga unicorn! All other errors of any kind are my own. Hope you enjoy._**

_**Disclaimer: Not my toy box. I just get to play with the toys.**_

**Trapped In Atlantis**

**Part 1 of 4**

"Another typical day in Atlantis." Colonel Sheppard grumbled sarcastically under his breath. He signed off on the current file and forwarded it to be included in the weekly data burst to Earth, then pulled up the next one awaiting his approval. Since their last off world mission a little more than a week ago Dr. Carson Beckett had relegated him to light duty. This was after what Carson termed his obligatory off world injury. This time Sheppard thought the damage had been relatively minor, all things considered. Fewer stitches than he had first estimated for the gash in his right leg. Could have been much worse, he figured. Actually it had been worse on several occasions, now that he thought about it. He had tried to explain that to Carson, but the doctor hadn't bought it.

"Exactly my point, Colonel. In the past ten missions you've come back injured four times. This time I'm putting you on light duty for at least a week to give your leg time to recuperate."

"Last mission it was Rodney, not me, who came back injured," he replied defensively, wishing Carson hadn't been keeping up with it so accurately. "Before that it was Ronon. But that was only because we were ambushed."

"Aye, if I remember right you were all in here for some form of treatment that time. You know for all Rodney's jokes about my medicine being something akin to voodoo, you all seem to be in need of it frequently enough." Finishing the bandaging on the Colonel's leg, Carson looked up at him and asked, "Are you competing to see who can have the most injuries while on missions in current Atlantis history?"

Smiling, Sheppard replied, "We just thought: if we're going to set the bar we might as well set it high enough that everyone else will have to work hard to reach it."

"Aye. I can say you bloody well may accomplish it." Pausing, Carson added, "And send your doctor to an early grave as well."

"Somehow, Carson, I think you're made of stronger stuff than that," John encouraged.

"And you and your team feel duty-bound to continually test my mettle."

"We wouldn't want you to be bored."

"Oh no, Sheppard. Certainly no one could accuse you of that." Carson walked over to a dry-erase board and put a new hash mark next to John Sheppard's name.

Sheppard groaned, wondering when that had been put up. "Carson, please tell me you don't have a pool going."

"We have to get our pocket-money somehow. It's not like our regular's tip us," he answered studying the chart on the wall. "By the way, I know you've logged a lot of time in here recently but I think Rodney must be trying to play catch up."

"How so?" Sheppard asked, noting that the comment had not been made in jest. Before Carson could answer a nurse came in to say that another team had returned with an injured person.

Carson sighed, but nodded toward his board. "Looks like if this keeps up you might have some competition."

"Bring it on," Sheppard teased, which earned him a threatening scowl from the doctor. "Just kidding, Carson."

_**oooOooo**_

Laptop in hand, Rodney, hurried down the hall toward Colonel Sheppard's office eager to share his most recent discovery. Although they had occupied Atlantis for quite a while now, they were still finding that the city housed many secrets and surprises.

Swallowing to push back nausea, Rodney was beginning to think that it might have been wise to pass up the single cup of coffee that he had drunk earlier. It felt as if the beverage was still brewing in the pit of his stomach. Thankfully soup was on the menu for later and he hoped it would settle his stomach better than the toast and coffee he had at breakfast.

A few days ago, Rodney had attributed the burning in his gut to too much caffeine. He had been deep in the ancient archives looking for specific entries that he was researching. He had assumed the headache and nausea were due to the beginning of a hypoglycemic reaction. Now more fatal physical complications were plaguing his mind.

It was just that so many things demanded his attention here in Atlantis. One of which had piqued his curiosity to the point he had stayed up most of the night for the last several days, scouring the archival records. Admittedly, it had been a tedious task. But with so little information available, he was desperate for anything that would help him solve the little mystery he had stumbled across.

Rodney knocked on the door, startling Sheppard, who'd been daydreaming. Jerking upwards to a more professional posture he began typing as though he had simply been interrupted. "Rodney," he acknowledged.

"Colonel Sheppard. I see you're hard at work on your ever increasing stack of mission reports," Rodney remarked.

"Well we can't all have your focus and energy. Especially when we don't have ten cups of coffee flowing though our veins before noon."

"Some people find their comfort in chocolate. I happen to find mine in coffee," Rodney defended.

Sighing, Sheppard pushed back his chair and got up to stretch his legs. Matter of fact, he thought to himself, a cup of coffee right about now might not be such a bad idea. Dr. Weir's version of light duty was about to put him to sleep. Mission reports should be done in small shifts. Right now, missions were bleeding together and the details were blurring. "Since I know you didn't come up to talk about my illustrious desk job, why don't you tell me what's on your mind."

Rodney's eyes suddenly lit up. Boyish eagerness laced his voice. "Actually, I thought you'd like to accompany me into the bowels of Atlantis for a research project."

"Doesn't sound like a very pleasant place. What are we researching?" Sheppard asked, wondering what McKay was up to.

"Ahh." Rodney pointed his finger heavenward. "That's the beauty of it. What would you think if I told you it could possibly be the greatest discovery in Atlantis thus far?"

"I'd have to say with you, Rodney, it's always the greatest discovery."

"Which you have to admit it usually is," Rodney insisted smugly.

"If not the greatest disaster," Sheppard couldn't help but add, not wanting to feed the monster ego within Rodney. He stood with his arms akimbo and asked, "Alright, I'm curious. What makes this one so special?"

"Well, actually… that is… I'm not completely sure yet," Rodney admitted, albeit reluctantly. "At this point it's merely speculation which is why I thought we might go check it out."

"I see."

Rodney smirked, lifting his eyebrows. "Would you rather I leave you to your stack of mission reports? Perhaps they would provide more stimulation for your lackluster imagination. Hmm?"

Sheppard scowled, snapping down the lid of his laptop. He'd give anything if The Powers That Be would let him do the exploration and someone else handle the paperwork, but it seemed one didn't come without the other. "That's low, McKay."

"Perhaps," Rodney freely admitted, stepping aside for Sheppard to get through the door before following him out. Frowning, the scientist noticed his friend was still favoring his right leg slightly. Feeling somewhat concerned, Rodney pulled him to a stop. "Are you sure you're up for a walk?"

"I'm touched, Rodney. First you goad me into taking a jaunt through Atlantis with you and now you want to know if I'm really up to it?"

"I just…" Rodney started, slightly repentant. Sheppard would have begun the conversation with questions of his well being. With Rodney it tended to be almost an afterthought. Not that he cared any less, he would tell you. Perhaps his excuse this time was that he hadn't been feeling at his best himself.

"Relax, Rodney," Sheppard reassured him. "It's just a little stiff from sitting all morning. Matter of fact a walk might actually help it."

"Of course."

Surprised to see another member of his team coming down the hall, he called out to her, "Teyla!"

"Good afternoon, John. Rodney."

"What brings you here today? I thought you were going to accompany Ronon off world."

"I did. We finished the trade agreement. I had some business on the mainland to take care of and have just returned. Ronon found there were some Satedans on the planet and wished to stay a while longer."

"Maybe you'd like to walk with us then," he suggested. "Rodney has something he wants to check out in the city."

"Oh?" she said, visibly interested. "So we do not need our gear?"

"No." Turning to Rodney as they entered the transporter, he asked, "So, what is it exactly that we're looking for?"

After the door hissed shut, Rodney explained, "I've been studying the blueprint schematics of Atlantis for quite some time."

"And?" Sheppard prompted.

"_And_," Rodney stressed, his tone harsh with annoyance at having been interrupted. "A couple of days ago, I found an older version of the schematics and there seems to be some inconsistencies between the two."

"So we're chasing some miscalculation in the ten thousand year old blueprints of Atlantis?" Sheppard asked.

"At first, yes, I thought so. But then I stumbled across an entry in the archives that made references about a weapon that the Lanteans were working on."

"And this is of interest why? They were always working on weapons or devices."

"True," the scientist agreed. "And it's part of our job to research each and every one in the hope of coming up with something to help in our war against the Wraith."

"And you think that there is a device such as that hidden in the city?" Teyla asked.

"Again, perhaps. The entry went on to indicate that the research was being done under the pretext of some geological research. I can only assume that it might have been the reason for the differences in the schematics." Rodney paused for a breath. "What's interesting is why someone would go to such lengths to hide it. I mean, so far, the rest of the labs have been easily accessed."

"So you think they might have been performing illegal experiments?" Sheppard inquired, still a little wary after the last time Rodney got his hands on an experimental weapon. And this was a lot closer to home.

"There's certainly a good possibility of that. But until we actually find the place I'm afraid there's little we can state positively. Then I got to thinking of all the places we've been where the people have made an effort to hide their technology."

"But don't you think you're jumping to conclusions here?" Sheppard asked.

"I agree. It does not make sense." Teyla interjected, pointing out. "The other worlds we have been on have hidden technology under the guise of having none. The Wraith already knew Atlantis was technologically advanced."

Sheppard nodded. "She's right. Not to mention The Lanteans were arrogant enough that it seems unlikely that they would have felt the need to hide it. Have you discussed this with Zelenka?"

The look on Rodney's face made the answer clear. While he was unsure if they would actually find anything, he would not share this information with any of the other scientists. Part of him thought about doing this alone, but if he had to trust anyone with the fact he might be wrong it would have to be his teammates. "I wanted a chance to prove or disprove it first," was the stilted reply.

Arriving at the lowest level of the city, Rodney led the way down the halls until they were at a inner wall near the desalinization tanks. "Now we begin to search."

"For what, Rodney? It's a wall," Sheppard observed dryly.

Scowling, Rodney replied, "Thank you for your report on the obvious. I think this may be a false wall. That's why we have to search."

"Please don't tell me we're planning on blowing something up today. Because I don't think Beckett or Weir would appreciate our efforts."

Teyla decided it was a good time to intervene. "Are you sure this is the correct location?"

"Positive," he replied, sounding frustrated. Sighing deeply, he began banging on the wall but didn't get any hollow sounds. Mumbling under his breath, he said, "There has to be something here."

"Rodney, are you really sure about this?" Sheppard came to stand beside him, looking for any obvious cracks in the wall. Whatever his thoughts on the matter he knew that Rodney usually wasn't so determined without a good reason.

"Everything okay down here, sir?" Peters, one of the marines that patrolled the area, asked when he came upon them. All three were showing an unusual interest in the wall. Teyla was standing behind them as if some great mural were painted upon it. Dr. McKay was hitting it with the palm of his hand while Colonel Sheppard was running his fingers along the wall. It was one of the moments you wished you had a digital camcorder where you could record the top staff and later put together a music video to show at a party. Oh yeah, this would make a great one, he mused, smiling to himself.

"Just fine." Sheppard answered and then scowled at Rodney when he saw Peters walking away with a bemused look on his face. "Are you trying to get Elizabeth to order us all into sessions with Heightmeyer?"

"Misery loves company."

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Perhaps we should come back another time," Teyla suggested.

Rodney was adamant. "No. I know there has to be something behind there. We just have to figure out how to gain access to it." Without another word he pulled his laptop out of his satchel and pulled up the schematics. "Maybe we just haven't found the right point of entrance."

On a whim Sheppard pushed his way around Rodney and began searching inside a small closet that was on the wall. It was a small rectangular room that obviously wasn't meant to hold much.

"Colonel?" Teyla stood behind him.

"Just checking on something." Turning to the left he began to systematically run his hand over the wall. It might turn out to be nothing but it couldn't hurt to try. Sure enough within a few moments part of the wall slid aside giving way to what appeared to be a fairly large room. "Rodney!"

Hearing the excitement in Sheppard's voice, Rodney put down his laptop and hurried to see what had been found.

"That better?" Sheppard asked with a grin.

"Much," Rodney said, awed that they had found it. A preliminary sweep of the room, lit only by the light from the hall, revealed absolutely nothing of what he expected. No equipment. No technology. But something caught his eye. "This can't be."

Sheppard was equally dumbfounded. "It looks like a…"

"Playroom," Teyla finished.

"Congratulations, Rodney." Sheppard recovered quickly and patted him on the back. "You've just discovered the first official Lantean clubhouse. We could have used this when the Athosian children were here."

"I don't get it." Rodney's eyes darted back and forth. This made no sense. Surely there had to be some mistake. "Why hide it on the schematics?"

Before anyone could speculate the door suddenly slid shut leaving them in complete darkness. Sheppard reacted and was at the door first, waving his hand over the sensor. Nothing. In frustration he hit it, thinking that when all else fails sometimes brute force works. The result was a loud pop, followed by a series of sparks. Rodney was behind him trying to push him out of the way, but it was no use. They were trapped. The clubhouse had suddenly become their prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped In Atlantis**

**Part 2 of 4**

"This so did not just happen," Rodney said, hands gesturing his frustration.

"Relax," Sheppard told him. "It's been ten thousand years since anyone was in here. Something was bound to break down sooner or later."

"Thank you, Colonel Confidence," Rodney bit back. "But somehow this wasn't how I envisioned spending my afternoon."

"But you can fix it, correct?" Teyla asked.

"Of course," he replied irritably. "How long it will take is another matter altogether."

Sheppard tapped on his radio. "Dr. Weir? Elizabeth? This is Sheppard. Please respond."

Nothing. Not even static.

"Great. Just great." Rodney said, "I find another interesting room in the city only to be trapped in that same interesting room, and discover it's shielded from radio contact."

"It's not anything we can't handle," Sheppard reassured them. "First things first. We need some light."

Teyla rubbed her arms. "I am surprised they do not come on automatically as in the rest of Atlantis."

"It's possible this was a much later addition. That being the case they may not have installed them the same," Sheppard suggested, groping along the wall. This was the last time they went on a discovery walk with Rodney unprepared, he thought.

On the other side of the room Rodney's fingers felt around for the plate cover over the door sensor. He became aware of a sensation of déjà vu. Rodney couldn't help but think back to the time he was trapped far below the Lantean sea, afraid that it would become his coffin. The only pleasant memory, outside of being rescued, was that of Colonel Samantha Carter. Under the effects of a head injury and nitrogen narcosis, his mind had conjured her up. At least he could see her, he thought. Down here it was pitch black. It was almost as if the darkness would swallow him up, if he let it.

"Rodney," Sheppard called out. Rodney was too quiet, and he couldn't help but be concerned about his claustrophobic friend. "You okay?"

"Is that the only question you know how to ask? Because right now I can think of several others."

"It just seemed the most important one at the moment," Sheppard replied easily.

"Well if you don't mind saving the questions for later I'm trying to concentrate. If you could find us some light I might have us out here before dinner or do I have to do everything myself?"

"Working on it, McKay," he replied tersely, trying not to react to Rodney's attitude.

"It would seem we are truly on our own," Teyla commented softly as she felt around on the walls on the other side of the room.

"It's all part of the adventure," Sheppard commented. So much for light duty, he mused to himself.

_**oooOooo**_

"Dr. Weir, have you seen Dr. McKay this afternoon?" Dr. Zelenka asked as he entered her office.

Elizabeth looked up from a report she was going over. "No. Should I have?"

"No. But it is just there are several calls for him in the science department and no one is able to raise him on his com." He explained. "That is not like him. Usually he can be found in one of the labs but today… nowhere."

Elizabeth knit her brows together. Tapping on her earpiece she attempted to call him. "Dr. McKay? This is Dr. Weir. Please respond." Again her brows knit together in confusion. Tapping the earpiece once more she called for one of the men in Control to activate the citywide communication system. "Dr. McKay. This is Dr. Weir. Please respond and report to Control immediately."

Several minutes later, Rodney had still not responded. A concerned Weir made another announcement on the citywide com. "Atlantis, this is Dr. Weir. Anyone having any information on the whereabouts of Dr. Rodney McKay, please contact me immediately."

_**oooOooo**_

Carson reacted with immediate concern upon hearing the citywide announcement. Remembering how often Rodney had needed his assistance recently or the many times Zelenka had reported having to help Rodney out of the beginnings of a hypoglycemic reaction, Carson dropped the charts on his desk and activated his com.

"Dr. Weir?"

"Carson?" Her voice sounded surprised and at the same time tinged with disappointment.

"I heard ye calling for Rodney," he began, the Scottish brogue thick. "Have ye gotten a response yet?"

"No."

Sighing, he added with urgency, "We need to locate him."

"Something I need to know, Carson?"

"Rodney's had several drops in blood sugar recently. I thought it might just be Rodney being Rodney and prescribed some medicine to help with some nausea he was complaining about. I have to admit this has me more than a little concerned."

"Acknowledged," she responded. "If Rodney doesn't contact us or show up inside of ten minutes I'll start a search."

"Thank you. Would you please contact me when you do find him?"

"Of course."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Carson remembered four days ago when Rodney had been brought in after a mild hypoglycemic reaction. Although it was his blood sugar dropping that precipitated the incident, it was the gash on his head that caused Carson the most worry.

"What did you do this time, Rodney?" Dr. Beckett had asked. "Sometimes I think I ought to move your office down here so that you wouldn't have so far to go."

"Oh yes, and then I could see you poking the needles into your voodoo dolls of Sheppard and me. No wonder we're down here so often. I would think you might find something better to do with your time."

Carson merely smiled and pulled out a syringe. "Now this will only hurt for a second," Carson reassured his less than agreeable patient.

Rodney yelped as the nurse pricked his finger to get a glucose count. Carson was not deterred though. "We might as well draw some vials of blood and do a blood workup and a few other tests while we have you here."

"Is all this really necessary, Carson?"

Suddenly serious, the doctor replied, "Rodney, this makes the third time in as many days that you've either been down here or someone has seen your blood sugar drop that I know of. This time you passed out and have a bad enough gash on your head that I'm going to have to stitch it. I need to see what's going on."

"I've just been nauseous," Rodney explained.

Dr. Beckett looked him in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have gladly given you something." It wasn't like the scientist wasn't down here often enough with one ailment or another.

Rodney shrugged, "To be perfectly honest, anything you give me will make me drowsy. With all the projects we have going right now, sleep doesn't happen to be high on the priority list."

"But it might improve your disposition," Carson mumbled. Louder he said, "I'm going to give you a shot of Phenigren after I stitch you up. Then I'm going to have Zelenka stay with you for the rest of the day."

"What? No!"

"You have a concussion, Rodney. It's that or you get to change into scrubs and stay here for the next twelve hours or so. Then see how much work you get done."

"Fine," Rodney conceded. "But can't you give it to me in pill form instead?"

"I think that can be arranged." Then deciding to tease Rodney a bit, he added, "I also have it in suppository form if you'd rather."

Rodney muttered something under his breath. Carson wisely decided not to ask him to repeat it. Instead he fished a small number of Phenigren tablets out of a larger bottle and packaged them for Rodney to take. "I want you back here in the morning. Sooner, if your symptoms get worse."

The scientist nodded, gingerly hopping down from the exam table, and accepted the small container from Carson before turning to go.

_**oooOooo**_

"Found it," Sheppard called out as his hand waved over a switch on the wall. It was in an odd place but they could research that later. Right now, the soft light that bathed the room was a relief.

"About time."

"You're welcome, Rodney," he responded but Rodney wasn't paying attention, having returned to working on the door panel. Sheppard was moving to check on the progress when his toe ran into something. Picking it up, he saw that it was a miniature puddle-jumper. Toys? Turning it over in his hand he found a latch where it opened in half long ways. Inside he was amused to find two Lantean pilots at the helm.

Teyla on the other side of the room noticed a doll sitting on a chair in the corner. It was obviously old and fragile. The fabric of the robes ripped when she picked it up. It was a small doll dressed in the white Lantean garments they had seen in the hologram. One couldn't help but wonder about the children that played down here, if indeed this was a playroom.

"Do you not think it strange that the children had a hidden playroom that was sheltered against radio contact?" Teyla asked Sheppard.

"It does seem odd. I mean, this is the lowest level of Atlantis. Who would want the children playing down here with the desalinization tanks and such?"

"Exactly. Even as arrogant as the Ancients were I doubt they would be so careless with their children." Running his hands along the wall Rodney noticed drawings near the floor which were obviously drawn by the small hand of a child. He guessed it didn't matter what galaxy you were in, children would draw on the walls.

Teyla handed Sheppard a small book. "Did you see this, Colonel? It appears to be written in Ancient." The book, handwritten, appeared to be a journal of sorts.

Sheppard flipped slowly through the pages. Not having the ability to read Ancient, he pocketed the book until there was time to get a translation. "Something just doesn't feel right about all of this."

"I believe you are correct. Perhaps the book will answer some of those questions for us."

Sheppard wasn't sure he wanted an answer. One of his grandmother's favorite books had been _Flowers in the Attic_. On several occasions she had sat around with one of her friends and discussed it in detail. Four children had been locked away in an attic at their grandmother's house in order to make them disappear. Not wanting to dwell on the possibilities, he turned to Rodney, who had fallen silent again. "What do you think, Rodney?"

"Not interested. Right now, the only thing I'm concentrating on is getting us out of here."

"Something I can do to help?" Sheppard offered.

"Not unless you've suddenly become a specialist in ancient conduits." When that was met with silence, Rodney asked nervously, "You don't by chance have any powerbars in your pocket, do you?"

"Rodney? Are you okay?"

"I will be if you have anything in your pocket."

"No, I don't," John admitted. Dreading the answer, Sheppard asked, "McKay, when was the last time you ate?"

"I had some toast this morning," Rodney answered, trying to rub away the same headache that had been dogging him for days.

"McKay!" John admonished. "Why don't you have something on you? It's like your epi. You always have something with you." When would the scientist ever learn to take care of himself? To stop and eat instead of depending on the benefits of powerbars and coffee when he was in the middle of research all the time?

"It's not like I planned on getting trapped and missing dinner.

"Rodney is right," Teyla cut in diplomatically. "I believe we should concentrate our efforts on getting out of here. Then we can discuss his eating habits."

"Or the lack thereof," Sheppard snapped, but nodded when Teyla gave him a stern look. They would finish this conversation later. "Teyla, help me go over this room. Maybe they had some sort of intercom system installed in here for the kids to communicate upstairs."

"Of course, Colonel." But she took a moment to observe her teammate. Even in less than optimal light the Athosian noticed the pallor and the sheen of sweat that was forming in beads along his hairline. She wished she knew if it was due to his condition or something else.

_**oooOooo**_

"Any luck, Major?" Dr. Weir asked Major Lorne, who was heading up the search.

"No, ma'am. Not yet, I'm afraid. We're still searching."

"Understood. Weir out."

Carson was coming across the bridge that led to her office. Worry shown in his features. Something was just not right. "Anything yet?"

"No. We're looking though. Interestingly enough we can't find Sheppard either. No one's been able to raise him on his comm either.

Blowing out a long breath, Carson shook his head. It was actually a bit of a relief knowing that in all probability Rodney wasn't alone. But when those two got together… Carson wasn't sure if he even wanted to complete that thought.

"Have all the puddle jumpers checked in?" She questioned another one of her men.

"Yes, ma'am. All but one of them are in the bay, and we've already contacted the one out just in case. Neither Colonel Sheppard or Dr. McKay are with them."

Suddenly her comm clicked and a voice she did not recognize spoke, "Dr. Weir?"

"This is Weir. Go ahead."

"I'm sorry I didn't respond earlier," Peters said. "I was down at the desalinization tanks and didn't hear the page. I understand you're looking for Dr. McKay."

"Yes," she responded. "Is he down there?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. But I did see him with Colonel Sheppard and Teyla this morning. They seemed extremely fascinated with a wall."

Her eyes opened wide in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"Teyla were just standing there staring at the wall. McKay was banging on it. Sheppard was feeling it. It was all very odd."

"Did you see them after that?"

"No, ma'am. I wish I could be of more help."

"Thank you. That at least gives us a place to start. Radio Major Lorne and let him know. I'm sure he'll want you to show him the exact location."

"Yes, ma'am," was his quick response.

"Contact me if you see them again. Weir out." Turning back to Carson she repeated what she had just learned. "I need you to be on standby, Carson. If they did get trapped somewhere they may need immediate medical attention."

"Aye. I'll have my team ready."

Tapping on her earpiece once more, she radioed Dr. Zelenka and ordered him to pull up the schematics of Atlantis and meet her in her office immediately.

_**oooOooo**_

"Rodney, how's it coming?" Sheppard asked for the fifth time. He wasn't intentionally trying to irritate the scientist, but unfortunately, it had the same effect.

"You know if could just stop pounding me with questions for, oh, I don't know… ten minutes! Then I might fix this or locate a failsafe and get us out here before, I don't know, I die!

Sheppard rolled his eyes. Rodney did have a flair for the dramatic. "Rodney, you're not going to die. Someone will come looking for us or we'll find a way out."

"Then you obviously haven't been paying close enough attention. This was a simple 'let me show you what I found' mission. We came basically unprepared. I don't know about you, but I don't see any food reserves down here. So unless I can find any glucose content in my shirt, I need out of here."

It was then Sheppard saw how badly Rodney's hands were shaking. Worry gripped him. They had to find a way out and quickly.

"Colonel?" Teyla called him from the back of the room. "I am in need of your assistance."

"What have you got?"

"I am unsure, but I am hoping your ATA gene might open it."

On the other side of the room, Rodney was trying feverishly to get the door working but unfortunately his vision was blurring the more he stared at it. This should have been an easy task, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on it. A temporary surge of adrenaline hit him as his sense of self preservation kicked in. Running an anxious hand over his eyes, Rodney once again focused all his attention on the sensor, determined to get it fixed.

_**oooOooo**_

**_A/N: That's all for tonight. Hope you are enjoying it so far…meli_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Just a quick word of thanks to all of you who are reading and for your kind reviews. It is very appreciated….meli**_

_**Part 3**_

"Dr. Weir, this Major Lorne."

"Go ahead. Have you found anything?"

"We found Dr. McKay's laptop and satchel in the storage closet Peters told us about."

"I'll be right there. Weir out." Motioning for Zelenka to follow her, she hurried to the transporter. In route she contacted Carson so that he could meet them there.

"Do you think it's possible they found a hidden room?" she asked Zelenka.

"Anything is possible in Atlantis. I need to get into Rodney's laptop though to know what he was researching." He began muttering in Czech. Elizabeth concluded from the tone that she probably didn't want to know what he was saying.

Exiting the transporter they hurried down the hall to where a group of scientists and military personnel were already gathered.

"Any luck, Major?"

"Not yet. It's nothing but a closet."

"That's what they said in _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_," Carson interjected, coming down the hall in time to hear Major Lorne.

"Huh?"

"It's a book, Major. I'll have to explain it to ye later when this is all said and done."

"This isn't a story, doctor, but I'll take your word for it and let you fill me in later."

"Aye."

_**oooOooo**_

Sheppard silently berated himself. He should have seen this before now but had apparently overlooked the indentions in the wall more than once. He glanced over his shoulder to check on Rodney, then started running a hand over the wall. Sure enough, a part of the wall unfolded revealing what did indeed look like a laptop. Now if they could just get into Atlantis' mainframe they might be able to send a message to Dr. Weir.

"Rodney, I hate to ask. But I need your help. Do you think you can break into this thing for me?"

McKay stumbled but caught himself as he approached the device. Sheppard was reluctant to ask how he was again. Hopefully Rodney could hold up until help arrived.

Already extremely familiar with Atlantean computers, Rodney normally could easily find the right commands to interface with their own computers. However, at present, his mind was growing increasingly confused. Finally, after several tries, he got the commands right. "If only the door was as easily fixed," he mumbled, giving control of the device back to Sheppard. He made his way over to the door once more. Fighting the dizziness that threatened to overcome him, he struggled to focus his eyes, determined to get out of here. He couldn't die. Not now.

Sheppard quickly typed in an instant message to the control room and hoped it would get through. He wasn't sure how much time they had and he didn't feel like pushing his luck today.

_**oooOooo**_

"Dr. Weir. We've just received a message from Sheppard."

"Go ahead."

"Rodney, Teyla, and I are trapped in room behind storage closet. Part of wall slides open. Find Peters. He knows where. Door shorted out. Attempting to fix. Requesting any assistance you can give. Rodney's blood sugar is dropping. Have Carson on standby'."

"Alright, people," she called out relaying the message Sheppard had sent. "We need to find a way to get the door open. Control, can you send a message back that we have received it and are working on the problem?"

"Already done, doctor."

"Thank you. Weir out."

_**oooOooo**_

"They got it," Sheppard told them, seeing the first ray of hope since their entrapment.

"Let us hope they have more success on the other side," Teyla said.

The sound of shuddering breathes suddenly interrupted their conversation. They were shocked to find Rodney sitting on the floor in front of the panel crying softly. Neither of them had seen him act this way before.

"Rodney?" Sliding up beside him, John wondered what he could do. "What's going on, buddy?"

"I'm not sure," Rodney admitted.

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"Everything is so confusing right now."

"Confusing how?"

"I don't know!" Rodney shouted. "It's like nothing makes sense right now. I should get it but I can't."

"Can you remember what needs to be done next?" Sheppard tried. "Maybe you could walk me through it."

"You don't understand. It's so fuzzy." How could he explain how to rewire the panel when he was having trouble just remaining conscious? His hands shook too much to put any wires together and his mind had simply quit focusing.

"Rodney, you've got to pull it together. We're almost there. Beckett's waiting on the other side of the door with sugar. Come on, buddy. I'll help you out."

"I'll try."

Sheppard and Teyla got on either side of him and helped him stand. However it was short lived. Rodney couldn't seem to focus and within moments he had succumbed to the hypoglycemic reaction, lying in a heap on the floor. Unsure of how else to help him, Teyla quickly removed her jacket, folded it and placed it under the head of her unconscious friend. Sheppard helped Teyla to make Rodney as comfortable as possible before rising to his feet. The situation had just gotten worse.

"We have to get out of here," she said urgently.

"We will. Teyla, send a message that Rodney is unconscious and we need help now." Sheppard instructed. He peered into the open panel, trying to see if he could figure out what Rodney had been doing.

"Can you fix it?" she asked after she had typed in the message.

"Maybe. I've had to hotwire a car before. Hopefully this won't be too different."

"Hotwire?"

"It means putting wires together to make it work when otherwise you would need a key," Sheppard explained automatically. "Have they responded yet?"

"Yes. They say they are on the other side of the wall and are doing all they can."

"Translated, that means they're stuck. They don't even have a sensor to take apart on their side. Basically it's up to us."

"Understood. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just keep an eye on Rodney for right now. And watch for any messages."

"Colonel," she quickly relayed when another message appeared on the screen. "They want to try a small amount of C4 and see if they can blow the door open. They wish to know if we can get far enough away."

Sheppard closed his eyes and sighed. Ordinarily he would have waited to try that idea but they were desperate. He wasn't willing to risk Rodney's life further. "Tell him to give us two minutes and then do it."

"Understood."

She quickly typed in the message while Sheppard dragged Rodney to the corner furthest from the outer wall. He pulled the small cot in front of them to cover them all when the blast occurred. Hopefully this would shield them from the worst of the blast

_**oooOooo**_

On the other side of the wall Carson had called for additional gurneys and emergency supplies just in case. He had a glucose drip as well as an IV sugar bolus ready to go the moment they got through to Rodney.

"Alright, everyone back away and take cover," Major Lorne commanded. "When it blows I want Peters, Martin, Smith, and Chavez to go first and make sure it's safe. Then let the doctor and his team through. Everyone else, stay back. Understood?" When everyone had signaled their understanding, he gave the order. "Alright. Chavez, set the explosive."

_**oooOooo**_

When the explosives went off Sheppard was crouched over Teyla and Rodney, sheltering them as best he could. The blast hurled debris toward them. Even the cot came apart from the concussive force.

A piece of the door struck the colonel on the back of the head. He felt a momentary wave of pain, followed by darkness.

_**oooOooo**_

"Alright, every second counts. Let's get the way cleared!" Major Lorne ordered. The men quickly cleared a patch through the debris, allowing the medical team through.

Beckett checked Sheppard over quickly before calling for a backboard to get him to the gurney. Underneath, Teyla was unhurt. She was helped to her feel and lead out to the corridor. Finally they were at Rodney. Carson blew out a breath of relief when he found a pulse, but the relief was short lived. Time was of the essence. A hypoglycemic reaction was easily fixed; but it could easily turn fatal if the blood sugar level became too low.

"Get that IV started stat," Beckett called out. "I want an immediate finger stick. I need to know how low it is. As soon as you give him the sugar bolos I want blood drawn." He barked out orders until he was satisfied Rodney could be moved.

"How low was he, Carson?" Elizabeth asked from where she was hovering in the background.

"His blood sugar level is fifteen," Carson replied worriedly. He followed the gurney with Rodney as it headed toward the infirmary. Turning back to Teyla he called out, his tone brooking no argument. "I expect to see you in the infirmary immediately."

Nodding, she quietly followed the procession, wanting to make sure her teammates were going to be okay.

_**oooOooo**_

Sheppard could hear the voices in the room. That they were concerned was obvious. That he was missing some memories of what had happened was equally obvious. Carefully he opened his eyes, but quickly squelched them closed again as the bright lights of the infirmary seemed to pierce his skull.

"John." He chanced the blinding lights again, cracking his lids to see Elizabeth on one side of his bed and Teyla on the other. He managed a half smile at the thought of waking up surrounded by beautiful women staring at him with concern. But then Dr. Beckett stepped into view and Sheppard quickly changed his mind. There was never a good time to wake up in the infirmary.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Carson said, smiling gently, "It's about time you woke up."

"Why? Is there some place I have to be?"

"You'll have to ask Dr. Weir that. But as of right now it's nice just to see you here."

"How's Rodney?" he asked, his memory coming back in a rush.

"He'll be fine. He woke up a little while ago feeling nauseous, so I gave him something to calm his stomach. Needless to say, he's gone back to sleep," the doctor informed him.

"Is that what caused his blood sugar to drop the way it did?"

"Aye. The lad has a virus. It took awhile for it to show up on his cultures. I'm hoping it won't last too much longer. We don't even know if it's contagious or what the incubation period is. I dare say if it is contagious it's much too late to do anything about quarantining him at this point."

"Whatever happened to your twenty-four hour bugs?"

"It appears we left them on Earth. Although to the people in Pegasus it may well be just a twenty-four hour bug to them."

"And we just thought everything was bigger in Texas."

"I've never been to Texas but I would have to say Pegasus has it beat on all accounts. I don't think Texas ever had to worry about life sucking creatures like the Wraith that terrorize the galaxy."

"They just don't know what fun they're missing."

"Alright, enough of that." Dr. Beckett ordered. "Do you think you can sit up? I need to get another look at your head. And if you're nice I won't even include it on your injury tally."

"Grading on the curve now, Carson?"

"Guess I'm trying to let the others have a better chance."

"You're all heart, Carson."

"Aye, you say that now," the doctor told him, taking a moment to check Sheppard's vital signs and making some notes on the colonel's medical chart. "Wait till you want to leave before I think you should. Then let's see if you still feel the same way."

"I am fine, Carson," he stressed, not wanting to spend the night in the infirmary.

"Is that so? Or is it that you're just thoroughly medicated?"

"I'd have to be more medicated than this to not fuss about being here."

"That can be arranged," the doctor teased.

"Thanks, but I'm trying to quit," Sheppard responded, thankful when the nurse came in to get the doctor.

_**oooOooo**_

"So how are you feeling?" Sheppard asked Rodney the next afternoon. Teyla and he had come to check on their team member. Dr. Beckett had cleared Sheppard earlier that morning.

"Fine. At least I will be once the witchdoctor clears me."

"Witchdoctor, huh?"

Rodney grimaced and tilted his head toward the back wall where another dry-erase board hung. Sheppard grinned when he saw the drawing of a person bearing a remarkable likeness to Rodney. He hadn't known Dr. Beckett could draw.

"What is this supposed to represent?" Teyla asked.

"A voodoo doll," Rodney supplied.

At Teyla's confused expression Sheppard explained, "In our world it's said that a witchdoctor can poke needles in a doll that represents a person to supposedly cause them pain where the needle is inserted. Basically, I think Rodney was whining a little too much."

"Yes. Well. One can't expect someone not to complain when at every turn your doctor feels a compelling need to draw blood," Rodney complained.

"Well don't fell too bad." Sheppard said pulling up a couple of chairs for him and Teyla. "You should see what's on the board behind curtain number two."

"I suppose our medical staff has little to amuse themselves." Rodney blew out an irritated sigh. "Where is Carson anyway? There's really no reason to keep me here anymore."

Knowing boredom was starting to set in on the ever active scientist, Sheppard warned his friend, "Keep it up and he'll find a reason. Besides I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?"

Teyla pulled out the book they had found in the hidden room. "We were hoping you would not mind helping us translate some of this."

Rodney's eyes brightened with interest. Taking the proffered book he carefully turned the pages. He was surprised at the waxy feel of the pages and wondered about the material it was written on. Surprisingly, the book wasn't difficult to read even though it was written in Ancient.

Eyeing Rodney carefully, Sheppard watched the different expressions play over his face. "Find anything interesting?"

Slowly Rodney looked up from his reading. "Actually, yes. I'll need some time to read through all of it and type you out a translation, but from first glance it looks as if they were hiding children down there in that room." Rodney paused and turned the page, still reading as much as he could. "And the interesting thing about it was they weren't Atlantean children."


	4. Chapter 4

Once through the gate, Ronon cast his eyes upward to the glass walls of Dr. Weir's office. From his vantage point it appeared she and Sheppard were in a deep conversation. Not feeling up to standing around and waiting or locking himself in his quarters yet he opted to make his way to the balcony. After spending almost a week on an extremely humid planet it felt good to be able to stand out on the balcony and enjoy the calm, cool breeze emitted from the Lantean sea. He only wished the winds that soothed his body could as easily soothe his memories. Leaning over the railing he couldn't help but think of all his friend had shared with him.

This was supposed to have been a simple diplomatic trade mission. Dr. Weir had allotted him some extra time to meet with some friends he'd only recently found out had escaped the attack on Sateda. He had met with Grell, a friend of his in the government at the time of the culling. He had hoped by finding Grell he might find others he had known on Sateda who had had access to the stargate.

"We tried to keep the gate address to the new world a secret so that the Wraith couldn't follow us. But Fallon knew," Grell had said sadly. "Fallon made sure his wife and children were through but was himself caught by a dart before he could get through the gate. We had to shut the gate down on the other side. At first we thought Fallon might have died in the wormhole. We later found out he had been taken by one of the darts. Apparently after his capture they implanted some sort of tracking device in him before letting him go."

Ronon cringed inside, thinking of his own years as a runner. It was a nightmare he'd never dreamed he'd be free of. Realizing he had stopped paying attention he quickly refocused his attention on his friend.

"Fallon couldn't stand it. He came there wanting only to see his family, make sure they were alive, and explain what had happened. We would have left then if we had only known. We didn't know what had happened to him until he told us why he couldn't stay." Ronon frowned as Grell spoke, all too familiar with this story. "By that time it was too late. The Wraith were upon us almost before we knew what was happening. Only a few of us escaped."

"And Fallon and his family?"

Gravely, Grell shook his head.

_**oooOooo**_

"Ronon," Teyla's voice came from behind taking him by surprise. "How was your trip?"

"It was…" He paused, searching for the right word. "Enlightening."

"Oh?"

"So, did anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

It was Teyla's turn to contemplate an answer. Ronon was quick to interpret her silence. "I take that as a yes."

Teyla smiled softly, aware he had not fully answered her question either.

"I knew leaving a bored Sheppard with McKay could only lead to trouble," he said, amused. "What happened?"

"We found a book."

"A book? That's it? I was sure I'd come back and they would've blown something up." He commented dryly. He smiled when he saw the shock register in Teyla's expression. "They did, didn't they?"

Teyla quickly schooled her features and told him, "I am not at liberty to discuss it right now. Sheppard has asked me to wait. So instead I will tell you about our find."

Although that did by no means placate his curiosity and concern, he still nodded for her to go on.

"It seems the book we found was a journal of sorts written by the older youth designated to look after the younger children in a hidden room during Wraith attacks."

"A hidden room?"

Holding up her hand to stop him she leaned back on the railing. "Kaura-Lei was her name. Apparently it all began as a geological exploration mission to Kaura's planet. She stayed at the village with the children while her parents went with the Lanteans to assist them in their search for a particular compound found only on their planet. While they were gone the first Wraith dart was spotted speeding for the village. Her parents were forced to wait out the attack with the Lanteans in a cloaked jumper. It seemed as if the attack would go on forever but finally the sound of darts overhead ended."

"By the time they reached the village it was over. Everyone was either dead or gone. Many of the houses were burning. Thankfully, Kaura-Lei had made it to the shelter as she had been taught but had only been able to save three of the children. The Lanteans, wanting to help their friends, offered them refuge on Atlantis. Before they had been on Atlantis two full days the Wraith were bearing down upon the city. Unable to bear the thought of loosing any more children the father persuaded the Lanteans to prepare a safe place to hide them."

"But why? The city was shielded."

"There obviously had to be some concern of it failing. And after just watching their whole village culled or destroyed I do not think they were willing to take the chance of the Wraith locating their children in the event Atlantis did fall."

"Then why not just send them through the gate until the attack was over?"

Looking him directly in the eyes, she answered, "Ronon, you know as well as I that until these people came none of us had ever known a place that had not been culled by the Wraith."

Ronon nodded, remembering his years as a runner. Even if there had been a world which had never been culled, the Wraith would have found it eventually. They always did. His recent visit with Grell had been proof of that.

"The original plan had been to gate them off to Earth. It was the one place the Wraith knew nothing of but it also required more power to gate there. When the attack began all power had to be diverted to the shields and weapons."

Teyla went on. "John said that on their world there was a similar time when almost the entire world was at war. It was said during this time on their world that a great fear griped the people. Many people built hidden rooms such as this. Some used attics, basements, or barns. Thankfully there were no such things as life sign detectors and such."

Taking a deep breath of ocean air Teyla went on, "Apparently it was during this time the Ancestors began to work on a plan to make the city disappear forever."

"By sinking it," Ronon stated.

"Yes. It was then that they were able to gate everyone off, including Kaura-Lei and her family. It was the Lantean couple's one final gift to their friends. They could not protect their home so they gave them a home the enemy could never find."

"And now the people from Earth came back and returned the favor," Ronan commented.

Teyla agreed, "Yes, I suppose they did." Except now they were fighting instead of running and somehow in the end she knew that they would win.

_**oooOooo**_

It had been two days since their latest escapade. Dr. Beckett had finally released Rodney from the infirmary the previous afternoon with instructions to take it easy. Rodney would agree to anything to get out of Carson's clutches. Ordinarily, his idea of taking it easy and Dr. Beckett's were rarely the same.

Sheppard listened to the echo of his own footfalls as he walked down the hall toward the lab, the memory of Rodney's collapse and the explosion playing through his mind for the one thousandth time. The reality of how close he had come to loosing one of his best friends still shocked him. The very thought of traveling all the way to the Pegasus galaxy, battling Wraith, standing up to the Genii, and still living, only to die because your blood sugar got too low was inconceivable!

"Morning, Rodney," he greeted, finding his friend bent over the table intent on whatever was on the screen in front of him..

"Oh…yes. I guess it is," was the inattentive reply.

Sheppard watched him for a moment, waiting for Rodney to realize he wasn't going to be left alone just yet. It was obvious that Rodney hadn't slept much, if at all, last night.

He finally looked up in obvious annoyance. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Breakfast."

"Yes, well, as you can see I am the scientist who's working on something very important at the moment, not the cook who'll prepare your eggs over easy."

"That's a relief," Sheppard murmured. Still he waited.

"Very funny, Sheppard. Now if you'll excuse me I have a ton of data to finish before our briefing this afternoon."

"After breakfast," Sheppard persisted. After his meeting with Elizabeth he had met Ronon and Teyla coming in from the balcony and had asked them to meet them for a late breakfast. "Come on. I hear they made waffles this morning."

"I'm not hungry."

"Still feeling nauseous, huh?" Sheppard surmised.

Shrugging, Rodney replied, "Carson did say it might take awhile."

"I thought he gave you something to help with that."

"Yes, but they would have left me spending most of my day either drowsy or sleeping."

"You have a virus. No one expects you to be at your best." Sheppard refused to back off the topic. "How often have you been dropping anyhow?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. Not his favorite topic of conversation at the moment. "I'm hypoglycemic, Colonel. An occasional drop in blood sugar is quite normal I assure you."

Sheppard grabbed for a stool and sat across the table from Rodney. "Well, I did a little checking when you spent the night in the infirmary. Seems you've been dropping more often than usual since you've had this virus. If the nausea's that bad…"

Rodney cut him off angrily, "Do I need to remind you how seriously I take my responsibilities here? You want a gate harvesting program. Atlantis needs a weapon to defeat the Wraith. Ancient technology needs to be examined to determine its use. We have missions, and you and Elizabeth need information on potential gate sites. It's what I was brought here for. All of that takes time. Time that you are using up right now while we are holding this conversation."

Sheppard felt his own anger began to rise but it was more out of concern for his friend than anything else. "What happens if one of those nights you lock yourself in your lab and while fulfilling your 'duties' you pass out from low blood sugar and there's no one here to help you? Carson said there are times it can happen more quickly than others. The bottom line is: if you continue to push yourself like this you might not be around to do any of those things, including gating off-world with us." He paused before adding with a grin, "And to be honest, I'd hate to break up the team."

"Look, your concern is appreciated. And I suppose I can make a more concerted effort to find my way to the mess despite the way I feel. But I am not a child. I know how to care of myself."

"So put away your toys, take your meds, and then let's go get something to eat." Getting up from the stool, Sheppard got Rodney a glass of water and handed it to him, the message clear.

Sighing heavily, Rodney realized Sheppard was not about to let this go. Better to placate the man. Maybe then he could get some work done. "Fine."

"Fine." Sheppard crossed his arms and grinned, not willing to press his luck with the sleep deprived scientist at the moment.

"So," Rodney began, tilting back the glass of water to wash the pill down, "did Carson send you?"

"Actually it was more of a 'since you're headed that way' kind of thing," Sheppard told him. "Oh yeah, before I forget, he also said if you gave me any trouble to remind you there are still two other ways to administer the meds."

"Resorting to threats now, are we?"

"Whatever works. But I have to warn you, by the sadistic grin on Carson's face and the way Elizabeth backs him, I would be more prone to call it a promise than a threat."

"Oh, that is wrong on so many levels."

Sheppard shrugged. "Then just take the medicine and be done with it. This virus will pass, hopefully sooner than later. Carson's a little reticent to clear you for gate travel until then."

"What?" Rodney exclaimed. "I'm perfectly capable of performing all my duties, including gate travel."

"Don't feel so bad. I'm not cleared for gate travel yet either." Holding up a hand to forestall any arguments, Sheppard decided now might be a good time to change the subject. "So tell me what's had you up all night?"

"More research. I've been going over the journal and comparing it to the city archives. I want to find out why someone went to all that trouble to build that room."

"Still thinking about that too, huh?" If truth be told, Sheppard was still curious about it also.

"The bottom line is that the Wraith were on their way to Atlantis not more than twenty four hours after they brought the refugees back. Knowing their fear, the Lanteans showed it to them to hide their children." Rodney paused and took a sip of water unable to hide the slight tremors in his hands. "Convenient? Yes. Intended for that purpose? Not a chance. It was more of a right place, right time situation."

"But you intend to find out." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course."

"Good. Now let's go eat before you pass out on me."

_**oooOooo**_

When they arrived at the mess Rodney was surprised to see Ronon back again. They quickly got their plates piled high with waffles and warm syrup. Teyla stopped to say she had gotten their coffee for them before seating herself beside Ronon at the small table in the back of the room.

"We have been waiting on you, Rodney," She told him. "Ronon has yet to hear the story of our entrapment. And the colonel and I felt you would be the best one to tell it to him."

Everyone at the table smiled as his eyes lit up. Taking a quick sip of his coffee he tried his best to appear casual but failed miserably. "Oh… well… I guess I would be the best one to tell the most accurate version of the story," he began, but Sheppard cut him off.

"Waffles get soggy pretty fast. Let's eat and then you can brief him." Looking up at Teyla, he winked.

"I'm in no hurry," Ronon added in his deep, gravely voice. It wasn't exactly true, but there was obviously more to this team breakfast than he had first thought.

"Really?" Rodney said, lifting a bite to his mouth. "Yes… well… very well then. I suppose if you don't mind waiting."

Content, Rodney began shoveling food in. The pill must have started to kick in because he was suddenly ravenous. He had forgotten how good it was to enjoy eating after a week of almost constant nausea. How could he have wanted to pass up waffles? Or breakfast with friends for that matter?

As soon as he had his fill, Rodney leaned back in his chair and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Still, he launched into his version of the story. There would be time later for more research. Atlantis may not have given up all her mysteries yet. But then they had just begun to look.

_The End… for now…_

_**oooOooo**_

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has taken time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you still a little interested in what Rodney will find out about that room, I hope you will read the next one I am in the process of writing…oh those plot bunnies… Anyway, I appreciate all your comments. Thanks! Until next time… Meli_**


End file.
